


Рассветное волшебство

by starngel



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, OOC
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:41:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28386432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starngel/pseuds/starngel
Summary: Близится праздник Рассвета, а это значит, что пора довести до совершенства свои навыки выпечки и порадовать этим других.





	Рассветное волшебство

Близится Рассвет, а это значит, что сейчас в Башне полная суматоха. Эва украшает каждый уголок здания, как она делает это каждый праздник, а Икора, хоть и отрицает свое участие в этом, все равно незаметно помогает ей. Даже Завала меняется в лице, когда первый снег начинает ложиться на каменный пол у его ног.

Если спуститься в Город, то можно увидеть маленьких детей, которые носятся друг за другом и радостно кричат в небо. В отдаленных местах можно заметить медитирующих, которые благодарят Странника за жизнь, подаренную им.

Фигура в капюшоне медленно идет по белой земле, рассматривая каждый уголок праздничного города. Пробежавшие мимо дети чуть не сбивают его с ног, но он лишь улыбается и кричит им вслед «Счастливого Рассвета», а те кричат что-то в ответ, но они уже слишком далеко, чтобы слышать их.

Натянув капюшон посильнее, он оборачивается, чтобы посмотреть на Башню: возвращаться туда не хочется, но, как и всегда, придется. Сейчас он зайдет в паб Джимми, который всегда предоставляет ему маленькую услугу в этот праздник.

Он, быть может, и плохой пекарь, но никогда не слышал этого от других. Кивнув Джимми, он отправляется на кухню, где снимает свой плащ и подготавливает нужные ингредиенты. Ему не нужны рецепты, он прекрасно помнит каждый из них наизусть.

Для Завалы – гьялларплюшки, для Икоры – профитроли странники, а потом еще немного кораблекексов, птичьего молока, ванильных клинков и прочих сладостей со странными названиями.

Закончив, он раскладывает все угощения в разные маленькие коробочки, которые принес с собой. Положив все это в рюкзак, он снова надевает плащ и выходит из паба, предварительно оставив Джимми одну из коробок.

Праздничная суета слышна еще с нижних этажей Башни, где Аманда жалуется на украшения, которые Эва повесила в ее ангаре. Он лишь усмехается, услышав это, ведь украшения – самое малое из того, что их сейчас должно волновать. Оставив коробки, пока его никто не заметил, Кейд идет дальше, доставлять рассветное волшебство.

Когда он подходит к виновнице праздничного настроения, то уже видит ее улыбку.

\- Неужели Кейд-6 приготовил мне подарок? – спрашивает Эва, встречая охотника объятьями.

\- А когда Кейд-6 не готовил тебе подарок? – в ответ спрашивает он, протягивая небольшую коробочку.

\- Спасибо, мой милый, – Эва заглядывает внутрь и достает оттуда одно печенье. – Как я люблю.

Кейд двигается дальше. От искренней улыбки Эвы на душе становится тепло, но когда он видит короткое замешательство на лице Завалы, то не может сдержать победный смех. Он обещал себе, что не будет шутить сегодня, но…

\- Завала, у тебя такое лицо, когда я дарю тебе подарки, – начал Кейд. – Будто я тебе предложение делаю.

Завала, конечно же, ничего не ответил, а Кейд и не собирался слушать ответ. Праздник Рассвета уже близился, а это значило, что скоро на знакомых лицах появится самая светлая улыбка. Он думает об этом, смотрит на Странника и в его голове проскакивает мысль, что праздник Рассвета приносит в их жизни настоящий Свет, как бы парадоксально это не звучало.

**Author's Note:**

> Я очень сильно люблю рождественско-новогоднюю пору, поэтому для меня снег за окном и кружка горячего кофе - идеальные компаньоны и вдохновители. Наверное, именно поэтому Новый Год всегда был моим самым любимым праздником.  
> Украшайте дома, вдохновляйтесь и радуйтесь мелочам. Счастливого Нового Года и Рассвета!


End file.
